


déjeuner

by paradisedise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, just rlly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisedise/pseuds/paradisedise
Summary: They were young and carefree, not tied down to anything but each other.  It was easier back then but Johnny wouldn’t trade this for the world.





	déjeuner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/gifts).



> domestic/parent johnil fluff as requested by my soulmate baby angel child hyungwonwon, LOVE U BEB

One of the best things in the world for Johnny was selfishly sleeping in on a Saturday, snoozing his alarm as many times as he wanted and not getting out of bed unless he absolutely had to. The only time he would get up was if Taeil wanted something, because making Taeil happy was even better than sleeping in. Rain was falling on this particular Saturday morning and Johnny could hear it against the window as he woke up. It was the perfect weather to pull his husband close, kiss his forehead, and go back to sleep. Johnny was dozing off when he heard the telltale creak of an opening door. 

“Wake up! It’s Saturday!” Johnny heard from the foot of his bed, excited feet stomping against the wood floors. His sacred, lovely morning was interrupted by the little girl that was climbing onto his bed, but he wasn’t angry. He could never be angry with her. 

“Sorry, what day is it again?” Johnny asked his daughter, smiling softly but not yet opening his eyes. She wormed her way between Taeil and him, the older of them still dead asleep. Taeil could sleep through anything. 

“Saturday!” she shrieked, plopping on top of Johnny and clutching his neck. “It’s Saturday, which means we can play all day!” 

Johnny wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair, still reluctant to get up. She was squirmy, though, and wiggled out of his arms with an indignant look on her face, like it was the most unfair thing in the world that Johnny wouldn’t get up. “Come on, let’s go! I wanna play legos.” 

Taeil was still sound asleep, and Johnny snuck a glance at him. His face was completely relaxed and his hair was splayed against the pillow, messy from relaxation. Johnny couldn’t bear to wake him, despite what their daughter wanted. “Hey baby, should we make breakfast for daddy? It’ll be a surprise for him.”

Her eyes lit up and she giggled, Johnny shushing her as to not wake Taeil. “We have to be quiet though, so he doesn’t wake up.” She nodded in agreement, like it was the most serious thing in the world. Johnny slipped out of bed and picked her up, carrying her into the kitchen and plopping her down on the counter. “What should we make for him?”

“What’s his favorite?” she asked, tilting her head. Her hair was still in messy pigtails from yesterday. Taeil wasn’t much of a hairstylist. Johnny thought back to the first time Taeil and him had breakfast together. It was the first time they had woken up together, similar to this morning but simpler, less to worry about. They were young and carefree, not tied down to anything but each other. It was easier back then but Johnny wouldn’t trade this for the world. That morning Taeil made him breakfast, the smell of pancakes floating around the dingy apartment kitchen that belonged to Taeil back then. Now they had a lovely house together on a quiet street with lots of windows, something that Johnny had always wanted. When Taeil set down a plate in front of Johnny on that morning the younger had to laugh. _Chocolate chips?_ he had asked, finding the juvenileness of it amusing. _It’s always been my favorite_ , Taeil replied. 

“He likes chocolate chip pancakes,” Johnny replied, greasing up a pan and turning on the stove. 

“Chocolate for breakfast? No way!” his daughter was scandalized, absolutely appalled yet ecstatic that they were going to have something so sweet in the morning. “We never have chocolate for breakfast!”

“It’s just for today,” Johnny said, kissing her on the cheek. He got out the pancake mix and some milk from the fridge, mixing the two in a bowl. “Want to try cracking an egg, sweetie?” 

“Is it gonna hurt the egg?” she pouted, looking genuinely worried. 

“No, of course not,” Johnny laughed, grabbing an egg and handing it to her and keeping one for himself. “Okay, let’s do it together. You hit it against the side of the bowl and then pull the two pieces apart.” 

The pancakes on their first morning together were delicious, the two of them enjoying the food too much to make much conversation. Taeil especially was digging in--Johnny had never seen him this determined. After a moment he stopped dead, and it took Johnny by surprise. _What?_ he asked, concerned. The older man started laughing, starting with a small giggle and eventually erupting into full blown, hearty laughter. _What is it? Tell me!_ Johnny demanded. _I just got a shell in my pancake. I crack eggs like a two year old_ , Taeil said, burying his face in his hands, still laughing. It was so ridiculous, and so not funny, but Johnny couldn’t help but laugh too, feeling blissful at the sight of Taeil laughing so hard. 

Johnny cracked the egg in the bowl no problem, looking expectantly at their two year old to follow. She tentatively hit the egg against the bowl, messily pulling it apart and letting it drop into the batter. It wasn’t graceful but Johnny was impressed nonetheless. No shell. He cooked the pancakes on low, knowing the wait was worth it. This is how Taeil liked them, thick and fluffy, cooked all the way through but not burnt. After a few minutes their daughter was getting impatient, kicking her tiny legs. “When do we add the chocolate? That’s the best part!” 

Johnny took out a bag of chocolate chips from the pantry and ripped it open, offering a handful to the girl. “Do you wanna add them?” 

She nodded her head excitedly and snatched the morsels from Johnny. The man couldn’t help but smile, lovestruck by his daughter. He held the pan out for her to sprinkle the chocolate chips in, reminding her not to touch the pan so she wouldn’t burn herself. She dropped them in the pan and Johnny flipped them one last time before plating them. 

“Alright, let’s go wake up daddy,” Johnny whispered, rounding the corner on the way to the bedroom. Taeil was coming out of the room though, clothes wrinkled and hair thoroughly mussed. 

“No no no daddy! Get back in bed it’s a surprise!” their daughter protested, devastated that the surprise was ruined. Taeil smiled and scooped her up, holding her on his hip. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but he held her tight. Johnny’s heart was warm at the sight. “It’s your favorite, daddy.”

“No way, how did you know what my favorite breakfast was?” Taeil asked, plopping her down at the kitchen table. He glanced up at Johnny who was setting the table, smile still shy after all of this time. Johnny winked at him. “It’s a secret, just eat!” 

Taeil obliged, taking a bite of the pancake and making a noise of satisfaction. His reaction was over the top just to please his daughter. “These are the best pancakes I’ve ever had! Did you make these, baby?” 

“She did, she cracked an egg all by herself,” Johnny called from the coffee maker, grabbing a couple mugs from the cupboard. “No shell, either.” He handed his husband a cup of coffee, black, just how he liked it. He remembered that from their first breakfast too. Taeil laughed, probably remembering the exact same thing that Johnny recalled moments before. 

It was still raining outside of the big windows and it didn’t look like it was going to stop. They would have to play inside today, and Johnny wouldn’t be able to stay in bed. That was okay though. His family was in front of him, safe, warm, and happy, and that was enough. That was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really quick and dumb but i hope u liked, im a sucker for domestic fluff as is everyone else. if u have any requests drop them below and i'll take a look!


End file.
